


Groupie

by Fcknziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Sex, Sexy Time, Smut, Tour Bus Sex, im the worst with tags, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcknziam/pseuds/Fcknziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You join Liam on tour and have some fun on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupie

You’d been away from Liam for way too long. The world tour was still in full swing, and you just missed each other way too much so when you had a break from work, he flew you out to see him, while in Mexico and for part of the US leg of the Tour. You were hanging out with everyone in one of the green rooms, playing video games, some of them play playing ping pong. Liam was your boyfriend, but the other boys were like your brothers and you missed just having their company.

Harry whipped out his phone snapping a picture, reminding you of yours. “Oh shit, I left my phone on the bus. I need to check my emails. I’ll be right back.” You yanked yourself from Liam’s lap in front of the TV and round the corner out of the room toward the bus. As soon as you a made it away from the doorway you felt strong arms grab your waist from behind, making you gasp. You turned to see Liam with a cocky glint in his eye. “Jesus, you scared me-“ Before you could finish your sentence he had you pinned on the wall with his hips both hands cupping your face pulling you into a heated kiss. He pulled away, you a little out of breath from the sudden attack. You giggled like a little girl at the look on his face. He grabbed you by the hand, rushing towards the buses, you following behind him. He opened the door quick ushering you in first before climbing in locking it behind him.

“What has gotten into you?” You snickered. “I haven’t seen you in months, and this is the first minute I’ve had alone with you since you flew in. I’m taking full advantage of it.” He smirked. Liam was never one to be this eager. At least not in this way, usually he took his time, taking everything in after being away from you for so long. But this was so rushed, and you liked it. He walked over to you grabbing your face with his hands, he kissed you forcefully, biting your bottom lip a bit drawing a small moan from the back of your throat. He smirked into the kiss before tilting your head to the right, continuing his kisses down your neck. “Well…” you breathed out a half chuckle half moan, as he nibbled on the spot just below your ear. God he knew you so well. His nibbles got rougher, living a mark for sure and driving you crazy. Not being able to take it any longer you brought his face up back to yours, no longer holding back like you had been before.

He brought a hand down to the hem of your shirt, paying with the fabric, lifting it up running his fingers over your hip bone pocking above your shorts, sending shivers down your spine. You broke the kiss for a moment to pull you shirt over your head and unclasped your bra from behind you, tossing it to the side. You brought your hands around his neck deepening the kiss, as he encircled his arms under your thighs lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. Using one arm to hold you, he used the other one to guide the two of you farther back into the bus pushing a few buttons and moving some doors, your lips never leaving one another. You shifted your head to the left trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck, leaving a few light kisses on his birthmark before you found a spot just below his ear and started nibbling. “Fuck, (Y/N)…” He moaned, causing you to chuckle a little. Just then you felt your back hit some sheets, as Liam tossed you on the bed a little rougher than you were expecting.

“Where you just laughing at me?” He asked with a sly smirk, lust in his eyes. You looked up at him from the bed, smirking biting your lip nodding. He shook his head, taking off his snapback throwing it across the room, before removing his shirt. You pushed yourself on your knees crawling to the end of the bed where Liam was. You looked up at him kissing his chest, hands resting on his belt buckle.

His breathing got heavy as you continued to kiss down his stomach just above his buckle. You looked up at him “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” You whisper, pressing a kiss between sentences. You could see him straining against his already tight pants, so the tease you are took your time removing the belt, then slowly unbuttoning and unzipping the denim. “Christ, (Y/N) just do it already please!” He whined. You grinned up at him before finally drawing down his jeans brings his boxers along with them. You had almost forgotten how big he was, and you knew you were going to enjoy this just as much as he was.

You took him in your hand placing a soft kiss at the tip before you began a steady rhythm with your hand. After a little while, you were satisfied with the sounds you heard from Liam, and finally rapped your lips around him, going as far as you could. “Oh Shit!” Liam gasped by the sudden sensation. You began bobbing you head, swirling your tongue on the tip, still pumping with your hand that didn’t fit in your mouth. His breathing was getting more a constant stream of both your name and swears flowing form his mouth, making you proud of your work, and very wet. His hand found you hair and you began to bob your head faster. “Wait! (Y/N) slow down, not yet.” He lifted your chin and he bopped out of your mouth. You looked up at him grinning, proud that he had to stop you before he came.

“Lay back for me.” He instructed, a devilish grin on his lips. You inched backwards before you hit pillow allowing your body to fall and your hair to fan on the pillow, resting your hands on your stomach, your eyes never leaving Liam’s intense eyes. He crawled onto the bed hovering over you placing a kiss on your forehead before trailing them from your neck down the valley between your breasts to just above you shorts. He looked up at you with loving eyes, kissing your thighs as he began to remove you shorts. You look at him bottom lip tucked between you teeth in anticipation. He placed a few more kisses on the inside of your thigh before looking between your legs. He kissed you threw your panties, that you’d bought just for this week you let out a soft moan at the much wanted contact. He looked up for a moment smirking at the reaction before looping his fingers around the fabric and bringing around your ankles before tossing it them to the side on the floor. He crawled up kissing everywhere, but the one place you needed him.

You slowly starting arching your hips in his direction, desperate for some release. He held your hips down with his forearm giving you a small smirk “Teasing’s no fun is it?” “I get it alright just…Please.” You whined still trying to buck your hips in the air. He placed a small kiss just above your clit, before finally giving you what you wanted. “Oh my god…” you breathed out. You had forgotten how good he was at this, his tongue was drawing circle, sucking between each rotation. You let out a huge gasp as you were meet with two of his fingers.

“Fuck! Oh god Liam…” you whined gripping the sheets, toes curling, breathing tuning into panting. You could feel it pooling in the heat of your stomach, and just as you were about to say it, he removed his fingers and nothing sitting up on his knees, whipping his mouth with his ‘clean’ hand giving you a cocky grin. “Dammnit Liam! What the hell…” You tried to yell, but it came out like a child’s whine. He reached over in his pants pocket on the floor, getting out a condom. He removed the foil before slipping it on. He hovered over you, still panting, planting a deep passionate kiss to your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He looked you in the eye mimicking your words from earlier. “I’ll make it up to. I promise.” He slid his length up and down you clit a few times before entering you slow and gentel. You winced a little at the intrusion, it had been a while and Liam was well…huge. He kissed your cheek, running his hand along your sides, to relax you. “You’re alright. I love you so much.” He promises looking you in the eye, his gentle nature creeping back in. When you gave him the okay, he started rocking his hips, making long deep thrusts. You didn’t know how much longer you were going to be able to hold on, you hadn’t seen each other in months, it wasn’t just a ten minute tease with you two, it was so much more intense than that.

Suddenly Liam wraps one of your legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper than you thought possible, almost letting out a scream. “Oh god Liam.” He tried to quiet you down with a kiss, but he was beginning to moan, and pant just as much as you were. He presses his forhead to yours looking you in the eye as he kept with the expert timing of his hips. “I love you so fucking much, (Y/N)!” He tried his hardest to get out. “I Love you too…Oh god..” you whined back. You cupped his face in you hands, bringing him in for another kiss. “Shit!” You yelled throwing your head back and shutting your eyes as your orgams crept up. “No, baby look at me.” Liam panted bring a hand to you cheek. You brought your head back up looking him in the eye as you both rode out your orgasms.

“Oh my god.” Liam panted with a giddy giggle as he collapsed on top of you, resting his head on your shoulder. You giggled along with him, bringing your hands up to his hair, massaging his scalp. After a minute he got up and rolled the two of you over so that you could rest your head on his chest as he drew shapes on your back with his fingertips. You both sat there in silence for a little while just taking each other in before talking about what you would be doing for the rest of the night. Before you stopped and took a big breath. “I can’t believe we just had sex in the back of the bus. I feel like a proper groupie now.” You said making both of you laugh. People usually referred to you as a groupie rather than Liam’s girlfriend, but now both were true.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut :O   
> I hope you guys liked it alright, comments/feedback are always loved and appreciated! :)


End file.
